CTU Los Angeles
CTU Los Angeles was a Domestic Unit of the Counter Terrorist Unit which operated out of Los Angeles, California. CTU Los Angeles Building : See the full article at CTU Los Angeles building The original building was located in West Los Angeles. It was based around a bullpen was made up of two levels and containing many desks on the lower level and a walkway on the higher level. The lower level was also home to the briefing room and linked to the holding rooms. Some time in between Day 3 and Day 4, a new and improved CTU building was constructed. The new site lost the metalic look of its predecessor in favor of stone and other organic features. Additionally, the building's walls and steps consist of bare concrete, ad the windows are partially frosted to create a "barcode" look. Furthermore, many of the desks and fixtures in the new "bullpen" are red and feature curvy, asymmetric edges for a more earthy and artistic visual appearence. The designers of the new set claim that the new CTU provides superior camera angles and enhanced visual appeal. Missions Merger with Homeland Security After the attack on CTU Los Angeles during Day 5, President Logan ordered Karen Hayes from the Department of Homeland Security to evaluate and take over the organization. As soon as the building was de-contaminated, Hayes and her people came and started evaluating the facility but did not let on about their intention to take it over. Later in the hour, Bill Buchanan confronted Hayes and she told him the truth. It is unknown whether CTU Los Angeles was kept under Homeland Security, however, at the end of the day, Hayes said that she would try and get Buchanan his job back after he revealed that he was skeptical Hal Gardner would let him remain as the head of CTU. Staff Special Agents in Charge The Special Agent in Charge is the head of CTU Los Angeles. * Jack Bauer * George Mason * Tony Almeida * Erin Driscoll * Michelle Dessler * Bill Buchanan Administrators/Supervisors * Ryan Chappelle (sent from Division Command) * Karen Hayes (took over as Director after the Homeland Security takeover) * Alberta Green (sent from Division Command) * Brad Hammond (sent from Division Command) * Lynn McGill (sent from District Command) * Richard Walsh (Administrative Director) Intelligence Agents * Kim Bauer * Scott Baylor * Carrie Bendis * Jamey Farrell * Dalton Furrelle (sent from District Command) * Sarah Gavin * Adam Kaufman * Nina Myers * Chloe O'Brian * Shari Rothenberg * Paula Schaeffer * Edgar Stiles * Sean Walker * Paul Wilson * Spenser Wolff Director of Field Operations * Christopher Henderson (before Day 1) * Jack Bauer (before Day 1, Day 2 through Day 3) * Ronnie Lobell (Day 4) * Curtis Manning (Day 5) Field Agents * Tom Baker * Howard Bern * Agent Baron * Agent Bundy * Lee Castle * Dave * Agent Dillon * Chase Edmunds * Teddy Hanlin * Ronnie Lobell * Curtis Manning * Agent McCallan * Ed Miller * Ted Paulson * Captain Reiss * Agent Solarz Interrogators * Rick Burke * Eric Richards Medical Personnel * Marc Benson * Paulson Security Personnel * Hugo * Paul * Harry Swinton DOD Liason *Audrey Raines Others/Unknown * Christopher Henderson (Director of Field Operations) * Milo Pressman (external contractor) * Gael Ortega (worked both inside CTU and in the field) * Melissa Rabb (translator) Los Angeles